1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to hollow doors and, more particularly, to internally disposed reinforcing devices for supporting cylindrical locksets therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently many of the types of cylindrical lock sets used in hollow doors include separate retractible bolt units and retracting lock case units. Conventionally, the latch unit includes a cylindrical housing having engaging tabs at its inner end and a retractible bolt mechanism. The lock case unit includes a stationary case having portions slidable into engagement with tabs provided on the latch unit for attaching the two members together. Further, the lock case unit includes a retracting mechanism having a portion slidable into engagement with a tab extending from the ends of the retractible bolt for attaching the bolt to the retracting mechanism.
Frequently, the two above described engaged units become disengaged during use as flexing of the spaced panels of the door causes the lock case unit to loosen with respect to the panels. Then, the lock case unit is able to move relative to the bolt unit. As the door panels are flexed over a period of use, the movement of the lock case unit relative to the bolt unit becomes larger and larger until the slidable portion of the lock case unit moves out of engagement with the tabs of the latch unit. This problem is particularly pronounced in respect to hollow doors constructed of metal.